No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by PrinRhi
Summary: Everyone Halt loves is put in danger when an enemy from his past returns for revenge. Features characters from the series and a few oc's.
1. Prologue

Hey fellow fanfictioners! This is my first fanfic, based on the awesome Ranger's Apprentice Series(owned by John Flanagan, not myself)! I would like reviewers to pay close attention to grammar and punctuation since I have some troubles in those areas. Mostly punctuation. Those commas can be cruel. T_T I'll try to regularly update this but the idea was kind of a spontaneous one so i'm probably going to hit some writers blocks along the way. Bear with me and hopefully I'll get this story cranked out no problem. :)

* * *

><p>Seacliffe Fief was quiet. It was almost always quiet but on this particular evening Ranger Clarke was enjoying it. He sat in front of his fire, drinking a hot cup of coffee and reading a book about local wildlife. Clarke enjoyed watching the various fauna on his rounds of the fief, since there usually wasn't much else to look at, and soon he had picked up learning about them as a hobby. As he turned the page Clarke heard a noise beyond the rustling of the paper. At first Clarke ignored it, figuring the sound was either the wind or one of the animals he was reading about. When he heard the noise again, this time closer to his cabin, Clarke paused. There it was again, and closer still, sounding much like the footsteps of a human, not an animal.<p>

" Only an great fool would try to sneak up on a Ranger. " Clarke said to himself as he got up.

It was most likely one of the villagers who needed his help. All the same he grabbed his longbow and quiver before exiting his cabin. The moon was only a sliver in the sky so Clarke's already aged eyes strained to pick out a human shape in the dark. An sense of unease settled over the ranger and he automatically reached for an arrow from his quiver.

" Who's out there? Show yourself! " he shouted into the night.

After a brief moment of silence a male voice called out, " Will Treaty? "

Clarke was taken by surprise but quickly replied, " Treaty? He hasn't been ranger of this fief for almost a year now. I'm the ranger now, Clarke's the name, perhaps I might..."

Before Clarke could react something shot through the air and he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He reached up for it and pulled back a feather-tipped dart. Suddenly, Clarke's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He swayed for a moment then collapsed on his side. Every inch of his body was numb and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

Several pairs of feet filled his vision and the voice he heard earlier spoke again, " So, it's the wrong guy, eh? What do you want to do with him then? "

A gravelly male voice responded. " Bring him with us, he still has some use. "

The first guy grunted in response and Clarke was hauled up and bound. A bag was placed over his head before he could get a good look at his captors but what he could see was a group of dirty thugs, most likely hired mercenaries by the amount of weapons they each possessed.

A different, slightly timid voice spoke next, " I don't like this, capturing a ranger. Haven't they got magic? "

There were a couple murmurs of ascent before the man with the Gravely Voice laughed and said, " He has no more magic in him than you do, trust me. Anyways we're not going to hurt him, as long as he tells us all about Ranger Will Treaty. "

Timid spoke up again," We already got ourselves a ranger, why do we want another? "

" I don't need a ranger! " Gravely Voice shouted, effectively silencing the men who were questioning his authority. When he spoke again he was calm once more, " I need bait. "


	2. Chapter 1

The smell of fresh brewed coffee roused Will from his slumber. As he opened his eyes he saw an angel shrouded in sunlight, presenting him with a hot cup of coffee. " Good morning sleepy head. " Alyss said, smiling down at him. Will smiled back and sat up, gratefully taking the cup from his wife's hands.

" Have I told you lately how much I love you? " Will said before taking a sip.

Alyss lifted an eyebrow and replied, " Are you talking to me or the coffee? "

Will nearly choked on his drink, " O-of course I meant you. Why would I tell a cup of coffee that I love it? I mean I like coffee a lot but honestly…" Will halted his rapid fire explanation when he saw how hard Alyss was trying not to laugh. When Alyss saw Will had found her out she lost control and began laughing out loud.

" Alright Alyss, it wasn't that funny. " Will said, frowning. He felt foolish for having taken her seriously.

Alyss stopped laughing but she was still smiling, " I'm sorry, " Alyss leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, which helped mollify her husband, " but it was funny. "

Will rolled his eyes but he was smiling now too, " Fine it was a little funny."

Alyss moved off the bed to give Will room to get up. Once he was standing Will stretched then his eyes fell upon Alyss's pack. " When do you leave?"

Alyss had taken a seat at the kitchen table, petting Ebony,. She looked up when Will spoke. " Whenever her highness graces us with her presence. " Alyss replied. Just because Alyss and Princess Cassandra had become friends didn't mean they didn't tease each other now and again. Or get on each others nerves. Now that Sean, Halt's nephew, had fully established himself as King of Clonmel he wanted his first act to be making Araluen his ally. For the other five kingdoms this news nearly brought about a civil war. However, after many months of empty threats, insults, and a couple of actually productive talks between the rulers they were ready for treaty negotiations. Alyss, Lady Pauline, and one other Courier would be representing the King's Diplomatic Service and would be accompanying Princess Cassandra to Delvia. Delvia was an island situated between Araluen and Hibernia and would serve well as neutral ground. That way no one could claim any one person had the upper hand of being on their own land. Regardless, someone would probably do it anyway.

Will had tried to accompany them on the trip but both Crowley and Halt had vetoed that idea. With all these paranoid rulers and their personal guard in one place so close to Redmont, they needed Will to keep an eye on things at home. Will knew his duty as a ranger was important but it was hard to know that Alyss was going into a volatile situation without him. Alyss noticed the same frown on Will's face that he had taken to wearing this past week had appeared again and sighed. Alyss gave Ebony one last pat on the head and stood up, moving towards Will, while Ebony laid down by the fire.

"Will, I know what you're thinking but you need to remain here. I've been trained for a situation like this so I'll be able to handle myself no matter what happens. " Will was about to launch into the same argument they'd been having since they'd learned about Alyss's assignment but she forestalled him by raising her hand in a stopping gesture.

" Half the royal guard will be coming with us, no doubt, and not only that but Halt is coming, too. Also, how many times have you gone off on a dangerous mission while I've had to stay behind and wait? " Alyss asked, in a deceptively calm voice.

" I know but I'm a ranger.."

Alyss cut him off, " And I'm a courier. These are the lives we've chosen, Will, and we've both proven time and again how capable we are at what we do. Just let me do my job as I _let _you do yours_. "_

Will noticed Alyss had that look in her eye that Pauline would get right before Halt would give in. He suddenly had a better understanding of his former mentor than he would have liked. Will made a pacifying gesture with his hands, seceding the argument to Alyss. He turned to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and Alyss took her seat back at the kitchen table. Will was still unhappy but after he ate his mood improved and the young couple were able to enjoy each others company. Soon though Ebony's ears twitched and she rose from her spot by the fire and went to the door. She barked once to get her owner's attention and Will and Alyss then heard the sound of horses and clinking armor getting closer to their house. Will opened the door to greet the arrivals while Alyss gathered her belongings.

Outside Will saw a fancy carriage flanked by a small squad of armored men. Halt, atop of Abelard, dismounted near the transport and the two men shook hands in greeting. Will gestured towards the carriage,

" So, you brought a carriage. " Will immediately regretted his choice of words but Halt wasted no time in a response.

" Amazing Will! Nothing gets past you. "

" Let him be Halt, he's probably wondering why we bothered with this ridiculous contraption. " came a voice from within the carriage. Will nodded as Princess Cassandra opened the door and stepped out.

" Father and Pauline decided a carriage would be a smarter option and Dad refused to let me go without taking it. I guess they think I'll look more regal in it." Will smiled in sympathy, knowing no matter how much a princess Cassandra was there was always a bit of the adventurous Evanlyn inside. The two old friends hugged in greeting. Alyss then exited the cabin but paused when she saw the fine vehicle before her.

" Wow, people might actually think you're a princess if you show up in that Cass. "

Cassandra looked thoughtfully at the carriage then said " I guess they were right. "

As Alyss got closer she noticed the lack of any extra horses and frowned. As she added her pack to the other luggage that was being stored in a trunk on the back of the carriage.

" I'm not going to have to ride in this am I? " she asked when she was done loading her stuff.

Before Cassandra could respond Lady Pauline appeared in one of the windows and said, " Most of the kings we're about to meet have low opinions of women. If we cater to that belief by not riding horses like the men they will underestimate us. We'll be going into these meetings with the upper hand. "

Alyss briefly looked chastised for having unknowingly spoken out against her former tutor but then straightened herself , slipping back into her professional courier persona. As Princess Cassandra returned to the interior of the carriage Will quickly said a hello to Pauline and was introduced to the third courier in the party. Miriam lived in Araluen Castle and was the unofficial head of the Couriers. Pauline and Miriam both decided an uneven amount of couriers would be a wise decision and Alyss's courier history and abilities helped her stand out among her peers. Her close relationship with the crown princess of Araluen and Lady Pauline helped secure her position on the team. Halt would also help with negotiations but mostly as a consultant. Halt's seasickness was legendary but his knowledge of Hibernia would be invaluable to Princess Cassandra and the others.

Cassandra spoke up from inside the carriage, " Well, if everyone's ready we should get going. Oh, by the way Will, Horace was invited to teach at the Redmont Battle School and will be there until we finish with negotiations. "

Will brightened a bit when he heard Horace would be in the area for a while and Alyss shot Cassandra and quick look of gratitude for bringing it up. She knew that since Horace was in the area Will wouldn't stay upset for too long at having to stay behind. Will, Halt, and the others said goodbye and then Alyss and him stood away from the others for a private goodbye. Will gathered Alyss close.

" Good luck and be careful. "

"You too. I love you. "

" I love you, too. "

The two kissed and then Alyss got in the carriage. Will watched the party go until they disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>I want to thank the people who reviewed my story from the bottom of my heart. I can be a bit insecure sometimes about my stories and don't always like to share them with the world but I'm really glad I'm doing it with this story. Constructive criticism is also appreciated because I want to make sure that everyone enjoys the story as much as I enjoy writing it. The next couple of chapters are going to have some action and fight scenes that are, hopefully, done realistically.<p>

Love,

PrinRhi


	3. Chapter 2

After the carriage left Ebony barked once more and after following her line of sight Will saw a horse and rider approaching the cabin. The man riding was dressed in finery only found on those who worked with the nobility. Dark hose and an expensive tunic done in royal purple. The man was balding but trying to hide it with what little of his gray tinged brown hair he had left. Will had dealt with people like this before and it wasn't the high points of being a ranger. The man stopped his well groomed white horse in front of Will but remained seated.

" Can I help you? "

" Ranger Will Treaty? " the man asked. Will nodded in response but the man remained silent.

Will sighed and finally said, " Yes I'm Ranger Will Treaty. "

The man nodded then made a big production of clearing his throat before saying, " Mister Treaty, you have been formally invited to dine with his royal highness, Prince Horace, at, ahem, Jenny's Restaurant. " The man sounded like he was in pain when he said the last part about Jenny's Restaurant. Apparently he didn't approve of the establishment. Will smiled to himself imagining his large friend having to deal with this man.

" Something amusing, sir? " the man asked in what Will assumed was his usual condescending air.

" Nothing, please relate to, " Will had to cough to cover his impending laugh, " his royal highness that I accept his invitation to dinner. "

" Very good sir, six o'clock sharp. " The man gave him a look like he wasn't sure Will could handle the responsibility of arriving on time to dinner then he wheeled his horse around and galloped away. Will shook his head in disbelief.

He looked down at Ebony and said, " Well that was odd and slightly insulting. "

Ebony replied by wagging her tail. Then she cocked her head to the side and jumped to her feet hackles raised. Before Will could question her sudden change in behavior she took off towards the stable. Will began to follow after her then changed direction and ran into his cabin. He grabbed his longbow and quiver. As he reached for his saxe knife and dagger he heard a man curse loudly, obviously in pain, followed by a yelping noise. Worry began to fill Will but he pushed it aside and exited his cabin. He left his cloak behind. There wasn't enough shadow between his cabin and the stables for it to be useful. Will advanced slowly towards the small building and as he got closer he began to hear voices.

" Oi, that bloody mongrel tore my arm up and you're saying I can't kill it? "

" Oh shut up you ninny. It's barely a scratch. And anyways boss says no killing or we don't get paid. He's a weird one but he pays good money so I'm keen to do as he says. If your so worked up take it out on that Treaty kid, just don't kill him! "

" Don't tell me what to do Lester! "

Will had made it to the stable and had listened to the end of conversation by the large door leading into the building. A knot in the wood by the door had given him a quick glimpse of what was going on inside. There were at least three men inside, mercenaries it seemed from what the man Lester had said. One cradled his left arm and appeared to be armed with a short sword. The man he was arguing with, Lester, was taller and bigger than he and was armed with a crossbow. Will could see the back of the third but couldn't see what he was doing or determine what weapons he possessed. Ebony and Tug were no where to be seen. The man holding his arm decided Lester's idea was a good one and yanked out his sword with his good arm and turned to leave the stable. Will readied himself. The man's injured arm was now on Will's side so when the man passed through the doorway Will quickly grabbed the man right where Ebony had bit him. The man cried out in pain and surprise but had no time to react as Will pulled the man towards him and with his other hand brought the butt of his saxe knife up and slammed into the side of the mercenary's head. The man's eyes rolled up into his head and he was unconscious before he hit the ground. There were shouts of surprise and anger from inside the stable from two different voices. Will checked his knot hole to see what was happening inside but the two men had taken cover. One behind the wall that partitioned Tug's stall and the other behind the small table Will used for storage and repairs. The man called Lester armed his crossbow with the efficiency Will had only previously seen in Genovesans, who favored the weapon. Will finally got a good look at the third man. He was tall and had a slight, yet muscular build. He too had a short sword which was now drawn. He held it with the ease of someone who used it often and well. Will's opponents weren't everyday men for hire. Someone really wanted to capture Will and was willing to pay for the best to do it. Will's mind began to question who wanted to capture him so badly but he knew now was not the time to pursue that line of thinking. The two mercenaries in his stable were his first priority. Will set his bow up with an arrow and after taking a bracing breath dashed across the open doorway to the left side. The crossbow bolt followed him, missing him by only a couple of inches. Will wasted no time in pointing his bow at Lester while the man reloaded his crossbow. Will's longbow twanged as he let loose his arrow and it hit exactly where Will had aimed, Lester's shoulder. Lester cried out as the arrow embedded itself in his right shoulder and lost his hold on his weapon.

The other mercenary began to rise but Lester growled, " Get down, you idiot, you'll make yourself an easy target! "

The man immediately halted his actions and stayed where he was behind the table. Will realized he'd have to go in the stable and fight up close. Will set his bow and quiver down. He didn't want them to get broken. Will double checked that Lester wouldn't be grabbing his crossbow anytime soon. The man was leaning against the stall wall using his hand to try to staunch the bleeding and looking pale and in pain. Will entered the stable saxe knife and throwing dagger drawn.

" He's inside, get him! " Lester yelled to his companion through gritted teeth.

The other man stood up and quickly faced Will. Will threw his dagger at the man which caught him off guard and he wasn't able to move fast enough to miss the small blade entirely. The man grunted in pain but proceeded to yank the knife from its resting place in his left arm and toss the dagger aside. He then settled into a fencer's stance, holding his sword in his right hand, and waited for Will to make the first move. Even with the injured arm the other man had the advantage with the longer sword and he knew it. So Will had to take upper hand back. Will dug his foot into the dirt floor and aimed dirt at his opponent's eyes. The man threw up his arm to protect his eyes and Will took the opportunity to attack. Will aimed his saxe knife at his unprotected ribs but the mercenary blocked the move just in time. The man threw his weight behind the block to push Will back and followed up with an overhand swing. Will watched the man as he prepared to block and saw the shift in the man's shoulders as he prepared to feint to the left. Will blocked and aimed a kicked at the man's unprotected right side. The mercenary staggered back, the wind knocked out of him and Will pressed his advantage. Will swung his saxe knife and knocked the sword form his assailants hands. Then he used his forward momentum to deliver a solid punch to the other man's cheek. The man fell to the side and knocked his head against the table he had just been hiding behind, knocking himself unconscious. Will caught his breath after he realized the man was staying down and gently opened and closed the hand he had used to punch. It hurt which was why Will didn't like that form of fighting but sometimes, like a moment ago, it was a necessary evil. Will quickly grabbed Lester's crossbow, not wanting the man to use it on him and then gave the stable a good scan. Tug and Ebony lay motionless on the floor near the back of the building. Will's heart dove in fear but then felt relief wash through him when he saw that both animals were tied up. No one tied up something that was dead. Will went to Ebony to untie her first, deciding he would deal with the mercenaries as soon as his animals were free. He was so focused on his task that he failed to sense the fourth assailant come up behind him nor hear the sound of the dart leave its weapon. The dart hit the part of Will's neck that was exposed. Will spun around quickly and reached for the offending object in his neck. He just managed to pull the black tipped dart from his neck before the paralytic set in and he collapsed. Will did everything he could to move even one part of his body but he could do nothing.

Dark-skinned sandaled feet went past his vision and he heard Lester grumble, " You took your sweet time! " The man did not respond and instead there was a grunt of pain as the arrow was removed from Lester's shoulder. After some more sounds of bag rummaging and quiet moans of pains from Lester both men stood up. Lester went to rouse his fellow mercenaries back to consciousness and the dark-skinned man flipped Will on his back and tied the ranger's arms and legs securely. Another half-hour passed before the two men Will had knocked out were fully awake. The man Ebony had bit landed a vicious kick in Will's middle section before the others could stop him.

" Leave him Gerald, it's a coward who kicks a man when he's defenseless. "

Gerald growled in response and broke out of the hold Lester and the dark-skinned man had him in. Then he turned and stomped out of the stable, muttering to himself as he did.

Lester shook his head in disgust, " I'll be glad when we're rid of him. Oh well, pack the ranger on the cart Zio, " Lester said to the dark-skinned man. " I'd help but I need to help Ellis get on his horse. " He referred to the third man in their party. Lester helped Ellis out of the stable, his hit to the head had done more damage then Gerald's had and he was having trouble walking. Zio turned Will on his back and dragged the young man out of the stable and into the woods north of his cabin. The man then arrived by a cart in a clearing that was also occupied by the other men's' horses. Zio ran back to obscure the tracks he'd left behind then he came back and picked Will up and placed him on the bed of the simple wooden cart and covered him with a thick woolen blanket. Before the blanket obscured the light Will saw that he was amongst crates filled with various produce. Anyone looking at the cart would see only the outlines of the crates and think nothing of it.

" We split up here, " Lester announced, " People will get suspicious of four men guarding one cart full of meager goods. I'll stay with Zio, Gerald and Ellis will go on ahead. Stick to less populated tracks and keep yourself hidden as much as possible. Don't draw attention to yourselves and don't get caught." His voice took on a deadly edge which even Gerald attended too.

Gerald and Ellis spurred their horses and took off to the Northwest. Lester and Zio headed to the North. They'd both end up in Picta but Zio and Lester would get there first since they were heading there directly. As the cart rolled off Will had nothing to do but reflect on his situation. He couldn't move, he had none of his weapons and no one would come looking for him until at least six. It wasn't shaping up to be a good day for Will Treaty.

* * *

><p>Sorry this update took so long. I started it like three different times and even added and deleted a character. Then I got to the fight scene and wasn't sure how to write it. Okay complaining part over. I realized later that Hibernia and Araluen are not connected by land so I'm going to have to go back and edit chapter one. Also Zio in this story is supposed to be based on an African Aborigine so I hope I don't come off as racist so if I do please let me know. I'm depending on everyone. I'll try to get the next update up sooner than this one came. We won't be getting back to Will and his predicament for a couple of chapters so think positive thoughts for him.<p>

Love,

PrinRhi


	4. Chapter 3

I owe all my readers a huge apology. I had a crisis of plot that has been solved and will hopefully prevent any more of these instances. Don't worry, I am continuing with this story and there will be an update soon and it will pick up from this chapter. I won't leave you in suspense for too long. ^_^

Much love,

PrinRhi

P.S. : Five virtual cookies to whoever guesses what 'ails' our favorite Princess. ;)

P.P.S: Does anyone have any helpful tips for a good way to make separate paragraphs? I don't want to do a line break like I do below.

* * *

><p>As the carriage rolled towards the coast and the waiting ship that would take them to Hibernia, Princess Cassandra and the three couriers studied and planned for the upcoming negotiations. Halt had helped Miriam put together information about the various territories of Hibernia and their leaders. Even though it had been a long time since Halt had called Clonmel and Hibernia his home he still remembered a great deal about the many neighbors his kingdom had had. They all had their own personalities and belief systems which had created the tension and lack of cohesion in the country to begin with. It was now up to these four women to find a way to please everyone just enough that they could reach a point of peaceful cooperation between Hibernia and Araluen. To say the task was a daunting one would be sugar coating it.<p>

Cassandra rubbed her temples for what Alyss was sure was the twentieth time and made a soft moaning noise . Alyss frowned at her friend then said, " Why don't you take a break Cassandra? Eat something or shut your eyes for a bit. There's no need to strain yourself this early in the proceedings. "

Cassandra had begun shaking her head in the negative even before Alyss was finished, " I'm fine Alyss. We're going to break for lunch soon anyway, it wouldn't make sense for me to take a break now. "

Although Cassandra spoke calmly Alyss didn't fail to notice the stubborn set of Cassandra's features. Alyss didn't bother trying to talk some sense into her friend, knowing it would be a pursuit in futility. Cassandra was as stubborn as they came and would push herself to edge if it meant she was doing something important for her people or her family. It was qualities that would make her an excellent queen.

Alyss caught Pauline's eye and a silent understanding passed between them. Pauline rubbed at her eyes, which were a little strained from reading so much, and said, " Actually, I'm getting hungry myself perhaps we should eat now. What do you think Miriam? "

Miriam glanced up from her notes as if she had been engrossed in her readings and hadn't been paying attention to the conversation going on around her, when the opposite was true, " Hmm, oh lunch sounds wonderful, Pauline,yes let's break now. "

Cassandra, not fooled for a second by the two older women's playacting sighed in resignation. She knew when to pick her battles and if everyone was so determined for her to take a break then she would. Truthfully she had a pounding headache and she was starving but she hadn't been able to keep any food down the past couple of mornings so had instead avoided eating anything. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the others but apparently it was too late for that if their recent performance was anything to go by. Plus, she silently hoped, she might be able to actually eat today.

Everyone gathered up their set of notes and Pauline put it all in a leather folder. While Pauline did that Miriam reached underneath her seat and pulled out a basket that had been put together by the royal cooks for their lunch. Cassandra leaned out of her window and caught Halt's attention. Halt had alternated between riding with the men of the royal cavalry and by himself a little bit behind the carriage. Cassandra caught Halt in one of the latter times and the ranger urged Abelard forward.

" What can I do for you Cassandra? "

Cassandra smiled at Halt. He was one of the few people who actually used her name, instead of her title and she appreciated it, " Tell the men that we're going to break for lunch. I expect them to do the same. "

Halt nodded, " Alright, sounds good, I was getting hungry myself. "

Cassandra nodded in return and would have thought nothing of his words if she hadn't caught the amused gleam in his eyes. She had thought nothing would surprise her about rangers, having spent so much time with them but apparently she had underestimated their hearing. Cassandra shook her head and headed back into the carriage. The moment she settled back into her seat, however, a pungent smell reached her nostrils and the color drained from her face as her nausea levels rose.

Alyss noticed the sickly pallor that had suddenly overcome her friend and instantly became concerned, " Cassie, what's wrong? "

Instead of responding Cassandra threw the carriage door open and dashed outside.

" Cassandra! " Alyss shouted in alarm as Miriam and Pauline both shouted, " Princess! "

Alyss pulled herself out of the carriage, followed closely by the other two courtiers. When Alyss caught up with the princess she was in the process of emptying her stomach. Alyss gathered her friend's hair to keep it from getting messy and rubbed her back.

" Thanks, Alyss, " Cassandra groaned in a quiet voice when she was finally able to catch her breath.

Cassandra stood up and accepted the handkerchief that Pauline offered her. After she had cleaned up she said, " I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. The food must be seasoned with something pungent that just didn't agree with me. "

Alyss frowned in confusion and saw Pauline had a similar expression. The food hadn't had a very strong smell at all. In fact it was a cold cuts assortment and the only thing that could be considered strong smelling was the sliced onions. Before the women could question Cassandra further however a shout was heard coming from where the soldiers were. Soon after that cries from unknown men from further could also be heard.

" What on Earth? " Cassandra began in confusion.

" Prepare yourselves, ladies, " Miriam answered calmly, drawing her courier knife, " I believe we are about to engage in battle. "

* * *

><p>Halt had been walking among the men, helping to organize and prepare everything for the men's lunch, as well as organize a light watch so they didn't completely drop their guard while taking a break. There were a few grumbles about this, mostly from those who had the first round of watch and therefore had to stand around while everyone else got to eat, but they followed their orders. It was this watch that prevented the enemy from taking them by surprise.<p>

Lionel, a low ranking Cavalry man, was the first to notice the odd quiet surrounding the area. Local fauna had fled at the presence of the unknown assailants. The road they were currently on was surrounded by forest on either side, which would gradually give way to rock and sand as they got closer to the coast. Lionel scanned the woods facing him. His eyes immediately focused on a rustling bush, especially noticeable since there was no wind. Lionel waited a bit longer and saw a glint of something metallic in the sunlight. Either a shield or a weapon. Someone was definitely there.

Lionel caught the attention of the man standing next to him and silently signaled him to scan the area were he had seen the disturbances. The man nodded his understanding and focused on the area. A moment later his eyes focused on something and he turned to Lionel, signaling that he also had seen something amiss.

" Unknown person or persons in the forest. You are approaching a royal Araluen garrison escorting a private party heading for the coast. Please remove any weapons and come forward slowly or we will see you as a hostile target and treat you as such! " Lionel called the traditional warning to whoever was out there as per his training.

Lionel's warning had caused the camp to quiet down and all eyes turned to the forest. Commander Silas Jerras, leader of this Cavalry garrison, had been approaching Lionel and the other soldiers when he saw them silently signaling each other. He now stood next to the man Lionel had signaled, wearing an uneasy frown on his face as he scanned the treeline. There was no response to Lionel's hails but there was also a lack of movement on that side. They had certainly gotten the attention of whoever was over there. Sensing that something was awry many of the soldiers who had been resting now began to stand up slowly, gathering their weapons as they did so.

Commander Jerras called out this time, " This is Commander Jerras of the 10th Cavalry unit of Araluen. Show yourselves now or I will order my men to shoot arrows into your position. "

The few archers, along with Halt, stood at attention behind the Commander, bows drawn expectantly for his command. Halt was not under Jerras's command, actually the two were friends as well as comrades in arms, but he had a sense of unease about the whole thing and if he had learned anything in his long career as a ranger it was to trust his gut. Halt was now scanning the forest intently and his trained eyes saw a movement that was all too familiar to him.

Just as Commander Jerras was about to give the signal to fire Halt shouted, " Silas, to your left! "

Instinct took over Jerras's body as he dived to the right but he didn't move fast enough to completely miss the arrow that had been aimed at his heart. It grazed his left arm then stuck in the grass behind him. There was grunt of pain from across the clearing as one of halt's arrows found their target in the enemy archer's chest. There was a moment of complete stillness before a cry of sounded from first one voice and then many more as men materialized from the forest, running at the stunned Cavalry men with weapons drawn.

A whistling sound was heard before one of the assailants feel to the ground with an arrow sticking out from him. A second later another man stumbled and then also fell as an arrow pierced his thigh.

" Don't just stand their gawking! " Halt shouted at the still immobilized soldiers, his eyes still focused on the oncoming attackers, while his hands automatically fitted another arrow into his bow " Prepare for battle! "


	5. Chapter 4

Halt's shout goaded the men into action. They began scrambling to grab their weapons and mount their horses but Jerras, now standing, called out, " Forward company! Form a defensive line! Rear company, mount up, triple time! "

Having orders shouted at them seemed to reassure the men and they fell into the movements years of training had instilled in them. They shifted from bumbling soldiers to the fierce warriors that had earned them a place in the royal cavalry. Halt watched as half the men formed up a defensive line next to the archers and the men who had been on watch. Part of the original watch, including Lionel, waited until their comrades lined up next to them before they broke formation to quickly saddle up with their company.

The defensive line didn't have long to wait before they were engaged with the enemy. Halt and the other archers had stationed themselves next to the carriage. Halt sent another arrow flying into the line of fighters and one of the assailants had the misfortune of stepping directly into Halt's well placed arrow. Halt didn't look to see if his arrow had found it's mark. Many years of doing the motions of loading, drawing, aiming, and shooting at a target had made it near impossible for Halt to miss. He wasn't arrogant, just experienced. Halt's attention was instead turned to the carriage and a quick assessment showed that it was empty of all occupants and the door to the carriage was wide open on the side facing away from the main fight.

Halt had one heart stopping moment of fear as his imagination played out a scenario of a small band of fighters approaching from the rear as the cavalry men were being distracted by their comrades and absconding with Princess Cassandra, as that seemed to be the most logical reason for the attack at the moment, and killing the others. The fear dissipated as the logical side of Halt's brain pointed out the lack bodies and signs of a struggle. Even so, he felt the weight of worry leave his chest as Pauline and the others dashed out of the woods, weapons drawn and ready for an attack. Halt quickly ordered the other archers to only shoot at enemies that managed to break through the line of defenders, after making doubly sure they weren't shooting at one of their own before they released an arrow. The grim faced men nodded their understanding to Halt and turned to their task as Halt approached the group of women.

" Halt! What is going on? " Pauline asked, all business in tone but no one failed to notice the quick hand embrace between the couple as they quickly and silently expressed their relief at seeing the other uninjured. Although a seemingly simple gesture, it reassured the two in ways that would get them through the battle.

" We were nearly ambushed by a large group of assailants, about a hundred men or so, but thankfully the watch picked up movements in the forest or this battlefield would look at lot different. That's not to say this battle will be an easy one to win. " Halt replied grimly.

If anyone but Pauline had asked him that question, with the exception of King Duncan, Halt would probably have given them a sarcastic reply that it should be pretty obvious what was going on. But Halt hadn't lived as long as he had by being an idiot.

" Will we be joining you in battle? " Miriam asked, her demeanor still cool and collected but her eyes were set with a determination and strength one wouldn't normally associate with her petite and slightly podgy frame.

Halt was shaking his head almost before Miriam had finished speaking, " As fearsome as your prowess would be on the battlefield Lady Miriam I think it would be better if you all remain behind the carriage. "

Cassandra and Alyss opened their mouths to argue but Halt put up a hand to stop them, " I know you all are more than experienced fighters but I would prefer not to have to look over my shoulder worrying that the enemy might ambush us from behind. If such a thing were to happen I pity the men who would dare raise their weapons against you four. " he finished sincerely, knowing full well that to underestimate the strength of the three couriers and the princess would be putting one's life in peril.

Miriam and Pauline agreed to Halt's plan without hesitation, with Alyss and Cassandra reluctantly following suit. Halt gave them a quick nod and returned to where he had been with the archers. He hadn't been gone for more than a few minutes but he knew that it took even less time for the tides of battle to shift from one favor to the other. Thankfully the stalemate that had occurred at the beginning of the battle between the enemy and the defenders was quickly closing to a victory for the cavalry as the mounted knights, with their height advantage, were easily pressing the enemy back. Halt felt the archers next to him relax their stances and begin to privately celebrate. Halt knew from experience that what looked like an easy victory could swiftly change into a massive loss at any time and was about to snap the other archers back into full attention when the atmosphere of the battle shifted.

Halt's eyes were drawn to the main line of fighting which was right up against the opposite tree line. The shouts and cries of battle could still be clearly heard but there seemed to be more shouts of pain, from animal and human alike. The line of defenders was beginning to collapse as man and beast began to fall left and right. Halt cursed as he saw the reason for this. Lances. Long shafts tipped with a sharp blade held by a few dozen new fighters. The first wave of enemies had been a distraction, the bait to lure the mounted riders to the deadly weapons. They had lured the cavalry men as close as they could without revealing themselves then attacked before the knights could even realize what was happening, let alone escape the deadly assault.

Halt cursed again as he found an opening to send an arrow into one of lance wielders. Contrary to popular belief there were times when Halt despised being right. This was one of those times.

* * *

><p>Yes I left it on a cliff hanger. I know I suck :) I really hope I'm keeping the characters as in character as possible but I know I can't completely do that since I'm not John Flanagan. I just want to express my utmost appreciation to AwesomeDolphinGirl, Katie85386, and Captain Reddish for reviewing my last chapter. An extra special thank you to Captain Reddish for pointing out my misspelling of cavalry. You were absolutely correct because Calvary is a city or site or something like that. ^_^ I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write chapters but I promise to continue with this story to the end. I will not abandon it. Okay that's all for my ramblings, I hope all my readers are staying cool and having a good summer!<p>

-PrinRhi


End file.
